


Tangle

by enemies_lovers_paradise



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lokis hair is a mess, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemies_lovers_paradise/pseuds/enemies_lovers_paradise
Summary: This is for the Square o4 on my Bingo card and it's the prompt Tangle from the Frostiron Bingo.Lokis hair is a complete mess and it lets Tony braid it, tooth rotting fluff is what this fic is.





	Tangle

Tony is sitting in the lab tinkering impatiently with part of his suit while waiting for Loki to come back.

They’re been dating for a few months now, a relationship that started not so long after Loki moved in with the Avengers on the promise that he’d changed, and surprisingly, that had been the truth, he has been helping the Avengers in fights and has been great fun to have around the tower ever since, well fun if you’re not on the receiving end of his pranks, though even then it’s still a little fun despite what Clint thinks.

So much so that when Thor came back from Asgard saying he needed help for something and took Loki with him, Tonys been bored out of his mind.

That’s why when Jarvis voice comes on the speakers, what he says is the best thing Tonys heard the whole day.

“Sir both Mr Odins-”

“Took them long enough! J tell Loki to get in ASAP.”

“Yes Sir.” Jarvis says with what sounds like mild annoyance.”

“Oh come on J I’m sorry I cut you off.”

“I’m sure you’re deeply sorry for it Sir.”

“I’m starting to regret teaching you so much sarcasm.”

“Come now Anthony, anyone who spends so much time with you learns to have a quick wit eventually.”

Tony whips around to see Loki standing behind him still in his armour, and oh god.

“What the hell happened to your hair?”

“We were fighting creatures that can manipulate wind, you should ask Jarvis to send you pictures of Thor later, it’s fine though I can use magic to untangle it.”

“Untangle? Loki it’s a little worse than tangled!”

“No matter I can fix it myself.”

Loki raises his hand to magically untangle his hair when Tony gets an idea.

“Wait!”

Loki pauses putting his hand back down to look back at Tony with a puzzled expression.

“Reindeer games what do you say you let me brush your hair? Pleaseeeee.”

Loki shakes his head and lets out a sigh before replying.

“Fine, but let me change into something more comfortable first.”

“By all means feel free to strip.”

Loki rolls his eyes as he magically changes into jeans and t-shirt.

“I guess that works too, now come on and sit here so I can brush your hair.”

Tony moves to sit on the couch as Loki reluctantly sits on the floor.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yes yes but you love me anyway and you know it, now magic me a brush.”

“You know I can’t pull anything out of thin air, I have to already have it in-”

“Your pocket dimension I know, but you mean to tell me that God of perfect hair doesn’t have a brush with him at all times.”

Loki sighs before handing Tony a brush.

“Ha I knew it, maybe I should start calling you Rapunzel.”

Loki groans before replying. 

“Gods no, you have more than enough nicknames as it is.”

Tony chuckles as he begins slowly working through the tangles in Lokis hair, enjoying how Loki seems to melt into the touch, and almost hums occasionally. 

After a while his hair is finally back to Lokis usual standards, but now Tony doesn’t want to stop with how calm Loki looks.

“Hey Lokes?”

“Mhm.”

“Can I braid your hair?”

Loki nods before handing Tony a few hair ties.

“Hair ties and brush, you really are a princess.”

“Oh shut up.” Loki says through light laughter.

Tony is by no means skilled when it comes to braiding hair, but he is good with his hands and sooner or later he starts making progress with a somewhat messy french braid, something he learned from Pepper and Natasha awhile ago while they were watching TV.

He ties off the braid and says.

“You’re all done Princess.”

Loki looks up at him with a smile, taking a seat on the couch and running a hand down the braid.

“Thank you Anthony.”

“No problem, honestly if you ever feel like letting me do that again I’d love it.”

Loki leans into him as he says. 

“I believe I’ll take you up on that.”


End file.
